Tea, Kisses, and Love
by VictorianRose
Summary: ONE SHOT.  CHERIK.  Slash.  Charles feels uneasy.  Maybe some tea can calm him down.  Or maybe a few kisses.


It was dead of night at the Xavier residence. All was quiet except a stirring Charles. The 20-something man turned and shifted in his sleep; his rich brown hair clung to his face due to a cold sweat. He kept mumbling in his sleep, the words couldn't quite be made out. One thing was for sure though, he was worried. The sleeping telepath jolted out of his bed. He gripped at his chest and sighed. His legs flew over the side of his bed; he rubbed the sweat of his furrowed brow. He stood up and slid a pair of slippers on.

He huffed and walked across his room; the young man threw on a red silk robe that hung by his door and headed out into the hallway. Wrapping the robe tightly around his torso he hustled down to the kitchen to make some tea. He would never be able to sleep without something to relax him. When he got to the kitchen he sat down at the table to catch his breath. He didn't want to face what tomorrow would bring. There would be a fight between Russia and America; and then one between the mutants and humans. He placed his face in his cupped hands and tightly closed his eyes.

"I can't handle this." He shook his head roughly. And worst of all he didn't think he'd have his best friend by his side by the time tomorrow was done. He hated the fact that his best friend, Erik Lensherr, and himself disagreed on such an important matter. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and proceeds to make a pot of tea. As he boiled the water small tears fell from his eyes. He had no idea how he was going to hold out for another day with Erik around. He licked his lips and raised the finally made tea. The steam rose into the man's nose and he shuddered.

After a long sip of his tea he mumbled something to himself. His shoulders became a little less tense as he slid down to the floor next to the stove. His head fell onto his up-turned knees. The steam from his tea dried the few tears on his cheeks. He clenched his jaw; a sob escaped him before he could hold it in. Nothing he could do would change his friend's mind and he knew that. Charles still couldn't handle it though. Light footsteps echoed from the hallway. Xavier raised his eyes to just above his knees to see if he could spot the person making the noise.

"Hello?" Charles cried out softly. "Is someone awake?" He set his tea down next to him as lightly as possible and raised his hand to around his temple, not quite putting them there. The steps could be heard coming closer now. Charles got up onto one knee quickly but silently. He could see a shadow outside the entrance of the kitchen. "Who is that?" He yelped out sounding a bit more scared then he wanted. A muscular hand wrapped around the door frame.

"Charles. What are you so scared of?" A deep raspy voice echoed. Erik popped his head around the corner. A small sigh of relief left Charles' lips. He felt kind of silly now because it was just his friend. Xavier rose from the floor and picked up his tea.

"You could have been one of Shaw's men. We can't be too cautious." The younger man lectured half teasingly. "Wait, what are you doing out of bed, my friend?" He cocked his head a little to the right waiting for a response.

"I could ask you the same thing Charles." Erik crossed his arms over his chest and examined the man's attire. "And what is with that atrocious robe of yours?" Xavier looked down and forgot he only had on a pair of dark grey sweats, black slippers and his red silk robe.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone else down here in the middle of the night. My appearance was bound to be less than desirable." A light blush was now visible on his cheeks. He set his tea on the kitchen counter and tightened his robe. Showing anymore skin than what he already had would just be plain embarrassing. A hearty laugh emitted from Erik. It caught Charles off-guard and he jumped. Erik smiled ear to ear showing off his shark like teeth.

"You are so dandy Charles. I don't understand you sometimes." He walked closer and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's just me. You can relax." Erik's eyes were filled with such warmth. It made Charles' heart drop because he knew this might be there last night together. Clenching his jaw he wrapped his arms around Lensherr's waist and squeezed. He knew it was a bit foolish and wasn't sure of what Erik would do but he had to feel the warmth of his friend. Xavier nuzzled his face into his Erik's shoulder. Erik gave out a slight huff and Charles felt a fool; to his amazement the metal bender pushed his rough hand through the younger man's chocolate colored hair. Charles looked to his friend's face and was greeted with a wet splash on his face. It was a tear. Erik, the toughest man Charles knew, was crying.

"Erik what's the matter?" Xavier was worried. Charles knew everything about this man but had rarely seen him cry, even with his horrifying past. Lensherr shook his head and dried his tears with his turtleneck sleeve. A small frown was plastered on Charles' face. He had no idea why his friend would be crying. The telepath loosened his grip and looked deep into Erik's eyes. "Please, tell me, what is troubling you."

"It's nothing. Don't worry yourself." His face was cupped by the soft hands of Charles. Erik tried to avert his gaze but it was far too hard. The other man's eyes could throw him into trance. He had never seen anything so magnificent before. Xavier's bit his bottom lip slightly trying to figure out what was bothering Erik. That's when it happened. Charles almost fell to the ground due to weak knees. Erik had tangled his hair in his long, masculine fingers and pushed Charles' lips against his. There was an explosion of passion. No women had ever kissed his lips like the way Erik had.

When the two finally separated Charles' cheeks were a dark shade of red. Despite being completely flabbergasted Erik leaned in close and gave him a small peck. "Erik…" was all the smaller man could seem to say. A loving grin spread slowly across the shark like man's mouth.

"Charles tomorrow is not going to be easy but no matter what I want you by my side." Their foreheads rested against one another's. "It'll be a long day. We should get some sleep like the others." Charles nodded and took his hands back to himself. Erik gave the man one more kiss to the tip of his nose and let him go. Not caring about the mess left in the kitchen the two men walked side by side upstairs. The silence was comforting. As they approached the first bedroom Charles said goodbye to Erik as he entered his room. The younger man put a hand through his hair and walked the rest of the way to his room alone. He got to his room and felt a hand push him in. A small yelp came out of his lips. The person who pushed him inside had locked the door and got Charles to the bed. The small man thrashed around until he could see who had grabbed him. It was Erik.

"Charles. I couldn't let you go to bed alone now, could I?" Erik had a devilish smile on his face. Charles had an idea of what he was up to. The metal bender grabbed the telepaths waist and pushed him down onto the bed. Charles' legs flew up around Erik. Kisses poured onto the younger man's neck. "Eriiik" A small moan escaped Xavier's lips as Erik trailed up to his ear with his tongue. "Don't be too loud Charles. You might wake the others." He squeezed his friend's waist and pulled him closer. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck and pulled him down into a hard kiss. Their lips molded together almost perfectly. Lensherr prodded his tongue into Charles' mouth. The tongues wrestled for dominance and eventually Erik won. When the younger man was distracted the older man started to rub up and down his entire body.

"Let's have a little more fun, shall we?" Erik kiss down Charles' stomach and licked his way back up. He made his way back down to his friend's pajama bottoms and slowly slid them off him. Charles had a light blush on his face. He knew that this would be happening, but not the day before the attack on Cuba. Erik got Charles' pants all the way off and tossed them across the room. The older man could see a slight bulge forming in the younger ones boxer briefs. He licked his lips and made his way to his elastic waistband. He took it in his teeth and tugged. The blush on Charles' face grew to a dark burgundy color. He was not one to say he was inexperienced but he was, with men anyhow. Erik was the first man Charles had even considered being with. He was known to be quite the ladies' man.

Charles couldn't take it anymore and Erik could tell. The dominant male pulled his briefs off. Erik slid off his pants and boxers in one pull. He slid Charles into the middle of the bed. Lensherr showered the younger man with more kisses around his neck. A few bites were placed here and there. Charles loved the tingles he got all around his body and wanted to do the same to his soon-to-be lover. He pushed lightly on the metal bender's chest. Erik backed up a bit and looked into Charles' eyes. "What is it?" Erik sounded a bit worried. Charles chuckled a bit and told him he wanted to try something. "Oh, alright libeling." Charles was shocked that the "tough" Erik would say something so…sweet? A light blush returned to his slightly pale cheeks. Erik got up from the top of Charles. He lay on his side next to him and waited. The brown haired man pushed the other down onto his back and kissed his lips hard. His hard went to venture over ever groove on Lensherr's body. He drug his nails up and down his thighs; he could feel goose bumps forming on the others skin. He smirked and kissed the corners of Erik's mouth. He trailed down his neck with light airy kisses.

The more kisses Charles' gave him the more he could feel his manhood getting harder. He grasped the sides of Charles' neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled on and off for a few minutes. The two men kissed, bit and licked all over their partner. Erik, being fully erect, couldn't take it anymore. He flipped Charles onto his back and pinned him down. He glared into the smaller man's eyes and went down on him. One hand wrapped around the base of Xavier's length. Another blush spread across the man's cheeks.

"Don't look so cute Charles. I might not be able to handle myself." Erik snickered and licked the tip of the other man. Shudders ran through both of the men. Lensherr took the others head in to his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. His hand massaged the base of Charles' member; the hand that was not occupied scratched his lover's thighs. Charles couldn't help but entwine his fingers in Erik's dark brown hair. Charles was amazed how well Erik was at this. Lensherr took more of Charles; he sucked and wrapped his tongue around Xavier's length. Small moans could be heard from both men. The metal bender did not want Charles to get off so quickly so he wrapped up the fellatio with a sweet lick to the other head. Whimpers fell from the smaller man's lips. His lover wrapped his rough, calloused hands around his cheeks and kissed him with hot passion. The saliva in each other's mouths swapped from man to man. The kiss seems to last hours but was merely seconds long.

"Erik, all this teasing will get you nowhere." Charles half-hearted threatened.

"Is that so?" Licking his lips Erik flipped his lover over onto his stomach. "I think you are forgetting that you aren't exactly intimidating." He breathed hotly in his ear. Lensherr's muscular arms traced from Xavier's milky white fingers to his small and smooth hips. "Besides, the teasing will get me somewhere. You are practically melting." He snickered.

"You have your tricks, I have mine." Charles propped his bottom half up on his knees and teased his partner's member with his flawless bottom. He winked as a small moan slipped from the lips of the muscular man atop his petite frame. Erik pushed against the other man and let out a low throaty growl; that made Charles bite his pink bottom lip. Even after knowing everything about Erik he could never imagine he could be capable of this. Charles had no idea Erik could make him blush the way he did, or get more turned on than any woman had ever done. Everything about Mr. Erik Lensherr was absolutely captivating to the chocolate haired man. His firmly toned arms, the rough feel of his large hands; Charles let a small moan of desperation leave his saliva covered lips. He wanted Erik, and he wanted him now.

A snicker wafted into Charles' ear. Erik was taking enjoyment in watching his lover squirm. A light blush pooled in the milky white cheeks the older man loved. Erik took his tongue and ran up the side of Xavier's ear and kissed back down.

"Eriiiiik, please." He wiggled his bum into his lover once more. "We can't do foreplay all night you know." Erik let out a light sigh but knew he was right. "We can always do this again…after…tomorrow." Charles tried his best to convince Erik to stay. If it took using his body he was okay with that. He did not want his best friend, lover or whatever Erik was now, to leave. A deep groan left Erik's lips and he moved away from Charles. The telepath really had done it now. Xavier turned around and put his arms around the others waist like he had earlier that night. Erik shrugged him off and grabbed his clothes. It was over. He knew he couldn't get him back. Lensherr dressed and headed for the door. He looked back to the still naked Charles and said goodnight. Charles grabbed his boxer from the floor and pulled them on. He didn't even bother with his other clothes.

The next morning came faster than anyone in the mansion wanted. Charles woke up and felt like there was a large weight on his shoulders. His usually bright eyes were hazy. They were also a bit red and puffy. After Erik left his room he lost it; tears would not stop falling from his eyes. Charles got out of bed and walked into his private bathroom. He splashed warm water on his face. He looked a mess. He quickly got dressed and walked down to the kitchen. Everyone was talking and eating breakfast together. Erik looked almost as bad as he had. He threw a slight smile his way. Erik didn't notice.

Raven walked over to her foster brother and handed him a plate of eggs and toast. "You are up a tad late don't you think?" Her voice was very chipper; Charles took comfort in it. He sat down across from Erik and began to eat. The two men looked into one another's eyes. There wasn't much to be said between the two. Erik sighed and went to put his dishes in the sink. Moira had arrived a few minutes before and announced they had to get going. Raven, Sean and Alex rode with Moira to the location of the jet. Charles had asked Erik to drive with him. To Xavier's surprise he agreed.

The two sat in silence for quite some time. Charles could not take it anymore and blurted out "Do you regret it?" before he had a chance to stop himself. Erik cocked his eyebrow and looked over to his other man. A small sigh could be heard and he finally spoke. "Not at all Charles." The blue eyes that had been cloudy all morning finally brightened. He glanced over at Erik and gave a warm smile.

"I'm sorry I left you last night." His hand wandered over to Charles knee and squeezed it. As they rolled up to the location they joined the others. They suited up in the suits Hank had made for them. As they admired their suits they went to find the jet. They all realized Hank still had not shown up. Finally someone said something and was answered by Hank himself. He walked towards the others. He was now covered in blue fur.

"Us turning on each other, it's what they want. I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I. All of together, protecting each other. We want the same thing." Erik held on tightly to his wounded friend. He couldn't bear to think he hurt him. Charles gave out a small grunt and replied "My friend, I am sorry. But we do not." He had tried his hardest to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. The older man knew he had to let Charles go but his body wouldn't let him. Without a second thought Erik leaned down and placed a passionate kiss on those light pink lips he had fallen for. The others just stood there awe struck.

Charles bit his lover's bottom lip lightly. He had not expected Erik to pull something like this. The metal bender motioned everyone over and told them all to grab onto Azazel. It took a bit of intimidating but Azazel finally teleported everyone back to the mansion. When they arrived Erik took Charles to Hank's lab. They laid him down onto a table and Hank examined him. Erik was shooed out of the room so Hank could take care of Charles more precisely.

A few hours had passed and Erik was growing restless. He paced throughout the kitchen for what seemed forever when Hank finally walked in. Erik hustled over to the now blue man and pushed him for answers. Hank straightened his shirt and said loud enough for the rest to hear. "He won't be awake for a few hours. I've given him quite a few sedatives. When he wakes up he will be pretty out of it so please, for his sake, do not stimulate him." He cleared his throat. "And for the next few weeks he will have to use a wheelchair. Part of his spine was damaged by the bullet. After he has had time to recover he'll have to go to multiple physical therapy sessions." Raven or what she liked to go by now, Mystique covered her mouth. She could not believe what she was hearing. Erik clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. Anger boiled in his blood. He can't believe he had done this.

Erik sighed and sat down at the table. There was no use getting angry with Charles in such a state. He just had to wait until his lover came to. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mystique. He gave a slight smile but it faded quickly. She sat down beside him and looked into his eyes.

"So, you love him don't you?" She said it quietly so nobody else could hear. Erik bit his bottom lip, a gesture he seemed to have picked up from Charles. He nodded and looked into her golden eyes. "The kiss between us, what was that then?" Her voice sounded so desperate.

"I am attracted to you Raven, just not in the way I am to Charles." He set his hand on hers to comfort here. "I love him. There isn't anything I want more right now than to make sure he is all right. The worst part of all this is that I did that to him." Pain filled his eyes. Mystique knew she had no chance to get Erik to be hers. She gave his hand a squeeze and walked over to Angel who was talking to Riptide.

A few years had passed and everything had gone back to the way it was supposed to be; except for a few changes for the better. "Erik Lensherr, get in here right now!" A scream could be heard throughout the entire mansion, or what it was called now, Xavier & Lensherr's School for Gifted Youngsters. Erik hustled down the stairs to where the yell was coming from. He found the source of the commotion. It had been Charles. He found him in the living room. Charles had his arms crossed over his chest and was scolding a young girl.

"What is the matter?" Erik interrupted Charles lecture. The young girl looked up at Erik and shrugged.

"Petra thought it would be a good idea to play with the garden." Charles pointed out the window. A few giant spikes of earth had erupted from the ground. After Charles had recovered from the incident in Cuba the two men decided it was the right time to open the school. Helping young mutants understand their powers was one thing the men agreed on from the beginning.

"Honey, she was just playing. Don't get so upset." Erik gave Charles a peck on the cheek. He motioned Petra to stand up and gave her a hug. "But next time, don't make it so extreme, okay?" He ruffled his adoptive daughter's hair and sent her to fix the garden.

"I swear she is such a daddy's girl to you." Charles nudged his husband's arm.

"You know it." Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' neck and rocked him back and forth. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too Erik." The two walked hand in hand out to the garden to be with their daughter.


End file.
